Team Curly
by Dylan8
Summary: Kurt visits Dalton Academy for the weekend and has time to spare alone in Blaine's room.  What he finds warms his heart.   Light and Fluffy, Klaine, Visual Aids on profile, OneShot


**DISCLAIMER:**

**All characters belong to Ryan Murphy, Fox, and other important people. I don't own any images or videos. That is NOT my YouTube account. All images were found via Google, fan sites, Tumblr and Facebook groups.**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**1) This is my first published fan fiction on this site. Due to self consciousness and fear of bad reviews it's taken me almost ten years to put anything up here. Pathetic I know, but I'm too hard on myself. I've always written in my spare time as a hobby but have always kept them to myself.**

**2)This is a visual aided fic! After a video or picture is described feel free to match the number in brackets with the link on my profile for the image.**

**3) I'm aware people probably can't visit their boyfriends at their private boarding schools overnight. In my world this is allowed.**

**4) There is very little dialogue between Kurt/Blaine in this story. After reading this over and over and over again I started finding this weird.**

**5) I'm a dental hygienist. Not an English major. Love and be kind =)**

Kurt placed his Burberry plaid luggage bag on the floor. Blaine shut the door to his dorm behind him. It was 4:30pm when Kurt arrived that Friday to spend the weekend at Dalton visiting his boyfriend of seven months. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind and rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"I've been looking forward to this all week." Blaine said with a smile, enjoying the moment he has been waiting for since their dinner date at The Olive Garden last Sunday.

"I've missed you too." Kurt replied as he turned his head and kissed Blaine's cheek. Blaine broke away from the embrace, picked up Kurt's overnight bag and brought it over to his twin size bed. As he sat down, he patted the spot beside him inviting Kurt over. Kurt accepted his silent offer. He skipped over to the bed and sat next to him. Blaine relaxed got more comfortable. He laid down with his arms open and, naturally, Kurt laid in between Blaine's legs and leaned against his chest.

"How was your drive up?" Blaine asked while running his fingers through Kurt's perfectly style auburn hair.

Kurt sighed. He loved when Blaine played with his hair. "Can't complain. I didn't get stuck in any traffic jams like last time"

The couple caught up on their school week, friends, and of course, Glee Club gossip (who backstabbed who… which girl Puckerman was sleeping with…what hilarious comments came out of Brittany's mouth…just the usual stuff). Blaine looked over at his bedside clock and groaned. The clock read 4:51pm. Although Kurt had only just got there, Blaine had a two hour Warbler practice from 5:00pm-7:00pm, which he could not miss considering sectionals were 3weeks away. After their loss last year, he, like the rest of the Warblers were aware of, knew they needed to step it up a notch.

Blaine sighed. "As much as I'd love to lay here like this with you for the rest of the night, I've got to get going. I won't be long though!"

He leaned up as Kurt moved aside and pretended to pout. "But I just got here!" He whined drawing out the 'eeeeere' sound. However, Kurt knew ahead of time Blaine would be tending to his Warbler duties during his visit. Blaine stood up and walked over to his wardrobe. He took out his classic Dalton Academy blazer and threw it on with one swift motion.

"Oh Blaine…Why even bother?" Kurt teased. "New Directions will be owning the competition this year…again" Kurt smiled as Blaine shot him an 'oh please' look.

"That's what you think…Kurtis" Blaine said with an evil grin. Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head. He hated when people called him that. Blaine knew this and only used it when trying to annoy his boyfriend. "Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't New Directions come in 12th place last year at nationals?"

Kurt shrugged. "All I remember is getting further than your Warblers"

As Blaine looked in the mirror and straighten his tie, Kurt appeared in the reflection behind him grinning. Blaine turned around to face his slightly taller boyfriend. "You are so damn handsome…." Kurt said blissfully eyeing him up and down.

Blaine blushed while leaning in and kissing Kurt on the lips softly and slowly. This made Kurt shiver slightly. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's frail waist and pulled him closer. Blaine forced himself to pull away before anything got too heated. "I'll be back in exactly two hours. (_Kiss) _Hold this thought because I'll be back for more." He added with a sexy smirk. " In the mean time, make yourself at home. You can use my computer, watch tv, whatever you want, kay?"

Kurt nodded as a loving smile grew across his face. "Have a good practice. Oh! And tell the guys I miss them and say hello".

Blaine reached for his school bag that was hanging on his desk chair and swung it over his shoulder . "I'll tell them. I'm sure we'll all get together sometime this weekend." He headed to the door and turned the knob. "I'll see you in a bit". And with that, he blew a kiss to Kurt and was out the door. All Kurt could do was smile. He took a moment to think about how he had never been so happy in his life. It was his senior year at McKinley High, the bullying had just about come to an end, he had the most amazing (and not to mention gorgeous) boyfriend in the world and he was in his room. Alone.

It only took moments before Kurt found himself tidying up Blaine's dorm room. Not that Blaine was a slob by any means. In fact, Blaine was well kept and more neat than most guys their age. However, Kurt wanted to add his touch. Straightening his textbooks, re-making his bed, stacking loose papers of sheet music together, and even folding his dirty clothes and placing them back in the hamper. Kurt looked around realizing there wasn't any more to be done. He walked over to the desk in the corner of the room and sat down. In front of him was Blaine's laptop. He still had quite a bit of time to kill before Blaine was done practice so he decided to mess around on Facebook for a bit. Maybe Mercedes was online and he could chat with her. She normally was a total Facebook addict and could be found online at all hours of the day.

He carefully opened the Dell laptop only to find a recent picture of him and Blaine set as the current wallpaper. This made Kurt feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He studied the picture. It was from the summer that had just passed…

Kurt had invited Blaine to his cousin's wedding in late July. The photographer had been snapping shots of all the guests throughout the night. By the time she made her way to Blaine and Kurt they had already had their share of the wine offered at their table. Burt and Carole didn't mind them drinking (a little) as they were driving them home and it was a special occasion.

Kurt giggled and shook his head at the picture Blaine had chosen to look at him every time he opened his laptop. In the picture, Kurt snuck a kiss on his cheek and Blaine was obviously laughing. They had their arms around each other's shoulders and Blaine was looking a little scruffy. Kurt liked that look on him anyways. That was a fun night. (1)

Shaking himself out of memory lane, Kurt scanned the screen for his Internet Explorer icon but as he dragged the mouse toward it, something else caught his eye. A folder. A folder entitled "videos". Kurt had never been the type to snoop and had full trust in Blaine but at the same time he couldn't resist the urge to peek. As he double clicked the icon, multiple webcam videos popped up. Small thumbnails and screen shots showing Blaine sitting in front of the camera with a guitar. Some were more recent than others. Kurt could tell by his blue and red school uniform and familiar looking dorm in the background. Yet a lot were older. Cleary prior to his Dalton Academy transfer. He noticed Blaine's old bedroom at his parents house. He was considerably younger.

Kurt scanned through the video clips. Nearly all of them were Blaine singing and strumming along to top 40 hits, Avril Lavigne, Bruno Mars, Katy Perry and even some Disney songs. As Kurt made his way through the videos, one of them caught his attention more than the others. One of the older clips. Maybe three or four years ago was Kurt's guess. Blaine was younger looking. Accompanied with _that _long curly head of hair Kurt only got to see in pictures. He had yet to confess his admiration for Blaine's old hair style. He only sometimes got to see Blaine's hair ungelled but for the most part it was always slicked back and never past his ears.

As Kurt opened the video, he completely melted with what he watched. Younger Blaine was doing a cover of the classic song 'Lean on Me' along with his guitar. He didn't think Blaine knew how much he adored when he played guitar and made a mental note to tell him later. He glanced over at his guitar in the corner of Blaine's room where it sat in it's stand. Looking back at the video, Kurt was smiling. Ear to Ear. Bobbing his head along to the music. Blaine sounded amazing. Blaine WAS amazing. Kurt thought to himself how he got so lucky to have such an unreal boyfriend he'll never know. (2)

Three replays later, Kurt completely forgot as to why he went on the computer in the first place. He spun around in the swivel chair several times before getting dizzy. He stopped himself and was facing Blaine's oversized cherry oak bookcase. Kurt cocked his head to the side as he was reading the book bindings. His eye's widened as he located some old yearbooks. He stumbled out of the chair (realizing he was more dizzy than he thought he was) and crouched on his knees. One by one he pulled out the year books. One was from last year at Dalton. The rest were from his first high school; Huntington District High School. Flipping through the pages of each book, it didn't take him long to find Blaine Anderson.

"So cute!" Kurt thought out loud. He lined up all the books on the floor. They were opened up to Blaine's page as he compared the pictures. Starting off with such a young juvenile looking version of Blaine, but how quickly he grew up into such a handsome looking young man in the most recent picture. (3)

Kurt placed each yearbook back as he found them. Studying the bookcase carefully, his gaze locked onto a red photo album. Kurt's bright eyes lit up. He reached up and delicately pulled the photo album from the shelf. Sitting cross legged on the floor, he opened up the front cover. Immediately he knew he found the jack pot.

Each page was filled with old pictures of Blaine, his friends, family, days at Dalton and even a few of him and Kurt. It didn't take long before he found his favourites.

The first one that caught his attention was a picture of Blaine taken a few winters ago. It was snowing and Blaine was catching snowflakes on his tongue. The long curly hair was evidence of it being fairly old. (4)

Kurt had copies of the next two photos that caught his eye. One was taken by Rachel at a recent gathering. Blaine had his arm around Kurt lovingly pulling him close and kissing his cheek. The other was taken sometime last year. Around Christmas Kurt guessed. They weren't dating yet but Kurt was definitely crushing on him at this point. (5) (6)

He continued flipping through the pages slowly. The next several sections were mainly Warbler performances. Probably taken by family. Except for one. This particular one was a candid shot of Blaine asleep on a hotel room floor. Must have been during regional's last year. (7)

The next page held Kurt's new all time favourite. He examined the photo slowly. Blaine was playing the piano (could he be anymore perfect?). He didn't know where or when it was taken but he loved it. _That hair._ Kurt thought. How badly he wanted to run his fingers through Blaine's longer curly hair. (8)

He made his way through the rest of the photo album until he was on the last page. There sat one lonely picture. However this picture was turned around. Kurt was puzzled at what this could be and why it was hidden. He flipped the picture around and to his surprised, Kurt gasped. Another picture of Blaine. Who it was taken by, Kurt didn't know. Or care. He was holding a picture of Blaine topless. Kurt let his mouth drop open slightly as he stared. Blaine's lightly dusted chest of hair and toned stomach drove Kurt wild. His hair was curly. He was sporting a five o'clock shadow. But the best part was yet to come. That 'V' shape between his hips. (9)

"Oh god." Kurt muttered without taking his eyes off the photo. He really wanted Blaine to finish that practice. In fact, two hours had just about past by this time. Kurt looked over at the clock. 6:57pm.

"Shoot!" Kurt quickly put the picture pack in place on the last page and slipped the album back into it's spot. He stood up, straighten out the books and looked around the room. He noticed a small white board hung on the wall near Blaine's desk. Kurt had an idea.

He didn't have much time before Blaine came back so he had to act quickly. He walked over to the desk and picked up a blue dry erase marker. On the white board he wrote in big bold letters '**TEAM** **CURLY'.**

He added a couple small hearts and put the marker down. Just as he did, he heard the door knob turn and in came his boyfriend humming "Linger" by The Cranberries. Kurt spun around and stared at Blaine with a cheeky smile on his face. Blaine look at Kurt. Then to the new message on his whiteboard. Then back to Kurt.

"Oh boy.." Blaine sighed and smiled back. "What on earth did you get up to in here?"


End file.
